


You're Mine

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Love, M/M, Making Love, Obsession, Passion, Possessive Behavior, being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9305675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: A story of obsession, possessiveness, passion, sex, and love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly hot explicit sex with fluffy love at the end.  
> And being possessive with each other.  
> I love possessive Stiles and possessive Derek!

Stiles Stilinski had spent four years in college and had dated several guys. He wasn’t satisfied with any of them. He had been obsessed with Derek Hale since he was sixteen. So now that he had graduated college, he was going back to Beacon Hills to claim what was his: Derek.  
Derek had also been obsessed with Stiles since Stiles was sixteen. Now that Stiles was returning home, Derek planned to claim what was his: Stiles.

Stiles knocked on the door of the loft and Derek answered. They looked at each other for a long moment.  
“Hello, Stiles”, Derek said.  
“Hello , Derek“, Stiles replied.  
“Come in”, Derek said. “I’ll fix some coffee and we can talk”.  
“That sounds good”, Stiles replied. “I want to talk to you about something important”.

They sat down on the sofa and drank their coffee. Then Derek looked at Stiles.  
“How are things going with you, now that you’ve graduated?”, he asked.  
“Things are going well”, Stiles replied. “I've just been hired as the new English teacher at the high school”.  
“So you’re moving back to Beacon Hills, then”, Derek said.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied. “I’ve already moved my things back here”.  
“Are you …..”, Derek paused. “by yourself?”, he asked.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied. “I’m by myself”.  
“So what happened to Kevin?”, Derek asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice. “You two seemed pretty thick when I saw you together”.  
“Not really”, Stiles replied. “I broke up with him. I wasn’t satisfied with him. He wasn’t what I really wanted”. He looked steadily at Derek.  
Derek lowered his eyes.  
“Then what do you want?”, he asked softly.  
Stiles turned to Derek and grabbed his shirt front in his hands.  
“Look at me, Derek”, he said.  
Derek looked at Stiles and saw that his eyes were gleaming with possessiveness.  
“I want you”, he said.  
Derek’s heart began to beat faster.  
“You want me?”, Derek asked.  
Stiles saw that Derek’s eyes were also gleaming with possessiveness.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied. “I want you. Starting right now”.  
“Where do you want me?”, Derek asked breathlessly.  
“In bed”, Stiles replied. “Let’s go”.  
They went upstairs to Derek’s bedroom and stood by the bed.  
“Get undressed, Derek”, Stiles said.  
“Yes, Stiles”, Derek replied.  
They both undressed and stood looking at each other. Both of their cocks were standing hard, red, and throbbing up against their stomachs.  
“You’re so long and thick”, Derek said.  
“And you’re so big and thick”, Stiles replied.  
They fell onto the bed together, hugging each other and kissing passionately.  
They licked and sucked each other’s hard red nipples.  
Then they licked and sucked each others big thick hard cocks and large balls.  
Then they kissed again. Derek looked deeply into Stiles’ eyes.  
“I want you to fuck me, Stiles”, he said.  
“Yes, baby”, Stiles replied. Derek laid on his back with Stiles looking down at him.

Stiles lubed Derek's tight hole. Then he lubed his hard cock. He bent Derek’s legs back against his chest. Then he pushed his long thick hard red cock into Derek’s tight little hole. They both moaned at the onslaught of sensation.  
“So tight and hot”, Stiles said. “Just as I imagined it”.  
“So long, thick, and hard”, Derek replied. “You fill me up just right”.  
Stiles began to fuck Derek with long hard strokes. As he brushed against Derek’s prostate, Derek moaned with ecstasy. The sparks of passion ran down both of their spines. Derek’s big hard cock was standing up against his stomach, red, throbbing and dripping pre-come. Stiles eyes gleamed with passion and possessiveness. Derek eyes shown with equal passion and possessiveness. Stiles fucked Derek harder, pounding into him relentlessly, and Derek moaned and came, shooting his thick hot come on his chest and stomach.  
“Stiles!”, he cried out.  
He clenched around Stiles’ pistoning hard cock, and Stiles moaned and came, shooting his thick hot come deep up inside of Derek.  
“Derek!”, he exclaimed.  
Stiles pulled out of Derek, and they lay panting from their orgasms. Stiles kissed Derek, a claiming, possessive kiss. Derek returned the kiss with equal possessiveness. They held each other and enjoyed the afterglow.  
“Are you staying tonight?”, Derek asked.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied. “Tonight and every night from now on”.  
He looked at Derek with a deep look in his eyes.  
“I’ve wanted you for six years, Derek”, he said. “Ever since I was sixteen. And now that I have you, I’m never letting you go. You’re mine”.  
Derek returned Stiles’ gaze.  
“And I’ve wanted you as well, Stiles”, Derek replied. “For the past six years. And now that I have you, I’m never letting you go. You’re mine”.  
“You know what that means, don’t you?”, Stiles asked. “You’re mine. You belong to me. No one else can ever kiss you or hold you or have sex with you. Only me”.  
“Yes”, Derek replied. “And I feel the same way about you. You’re mine. You belong to me. No one else can ever kiss you or hold you or have sex with you. Only me”.  
“Mates”, Stiles said.  
“Mates”, Derek replied.  
“I want you to fuck me now, Derek”, Stiles said. “And knot me and give me the mating bite”.  
“Yes, my love”, Derek replied. “And I want you to give me the mating bite as well”.  
They kissed again.  
“After I come my knot will take a while to go back down”, Derek said, “So it will be more comfortable for you if you ride me”.

Derek sat up and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. Stiles sat on Derek’s lap facing him. He leaned back as Derek inserted his fingers and lubed his tight little hole. Then Derek lubed his big hard cock. Stiles held Derek’s cock in his hand and lowered himself down until his hole touched the head of Derek’s cock. He slipped just the head of Derek’s cock inside of himself.  
Then Stiles sat down all the way on Derek and Derek bottomed out.  
When Stiles’ ass touched Derek’s crouch they both moaned as again they felt the onslaught of sensation.  
Stiles loved the feeling of Derek’s big hard veiny dick inside of him.  
“So big, thick, and hard”, Stiles moaned. “I knew that you would be. You’re bigger than any of my other sex partners have been. I want your big cock inside of me always”.  
And Derek loved the feel of Stiles’ tight hot little hole pulsing around his hard cock.  
“So tight and hot”, Derek said. “I knew that you would feel good. Tighter than any other guy that I’ve ever fucked. I want to be inside of your tight hole always”.  
Stiles raised himself up and down on Derek’s big hard cock and they both moaned in ecstasy. Stiles because no other man that had fucked him had ever been as big or had ever filled him up as much as Derek did. And Derek because no other man that he had fucked had ever been as tight and as hot as Stiles was.  
As Stiles fucked himself on Derek’s big hard cock, again they both felt the sparks of passion run down their spines. As Stiles rode Derek, he felt Derek’s cock thickening at the base as his knot began forming. Stiles raised himself up and then sat back down hard. As Derek’s huge hard knot breached Stiles’ tight little hole, both of them cried out from the sensation.  
Derek’s fangs came out as he leaned forward and bit Stiles on his left shoulder.  
Then Stiles leaned forward and bit Derek hard on his left shoulder.  
Derek rubbed his knot against Stiles’ prostate, and Stiles felt lightening bolts of pleasure run through his body. Stiles’ cock was standing up dark red, throbbing, and hard, so hard that it hurt. Pre-come was running down his cock in a steady stream.  
“Your knot makes you even bigger”, Stiles moaned. “I love it!” At last Stiles was satisfied. He had found the perfect huge man cock.  
“You feel even tighter around me”, Derek moaned. “I love it!” Finally Derek was satisfied. He had found the perfect tight boy hole.  
Derek rubbed his knot against Stiles’ prostate again, and Stiles came, shooting a huge load of his thick hot messy come all over Derek’s chest and stomach.  
"Derek!", he cried out.  
Stiles clenched around Derek’s huge knot, and Derek came, shooting stream after stream of his thick hot come deep up inside of Stiles.  
"Stiles", he exclaimed.

After Derek's knot went down and he pulled out of Stiles they held each other close and kissed over and over, enjoying the afterglow.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Stiles said.  
“I love you, darling”, Derek replied.  
“Mine”, Stiles said, his eyes gleaming with possessiveness.  
“Mine”, Derek replied, his eyes also gleaming with possessiveness.  
“I’m moving in with you tomorrow”, Stiles said. “Permanently”.  
“Yes”, Derek replied. “Permanently”.  
Then they fell asleep, holding each other tight all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles and Derek love each other totally, with their hearts, their minds, their souls, and their bodies. Being possessive is not a problem for either of them, as they are naturally possessive of each other. They never cheat on each other. They never have sex with other people. That thought would be repugnant to both of them. Because they love each other totally. And they know that loving someone totally requires loving that person with your heart, your mind, your soul, and your body. You can’t leave any of those things out, or your relationship will not work.
> 
> I hope that everyone enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
